Dear Mr President,
by The Losing Memory
Summary: Sammy is tired of being the bad one in her family, mostly to her father who is a lawyer. But what happens when he doesn't like her choices? Dear Mr. President, come take a walk with me. (ONE SHOT) Based off of Pink's song "Dear Mr. President"


_Dear Mr. President,_  
_ Come take a walk with me._

Sammy sits on the couch while waiting for her father. He's one of the best lawyers in the whole country, he was always so busy and about money and himself. He was so close to becoming either president or vice president. Sammy fiddles with her fingers, she wants to ask him many questions. Mostly personally than anything to due with the law.

_ Let's pretend we're just two people and_  
_ You're not better than me._

Her father comes in with his brief case, he welcomes Sammy's mom with a kiss and Sammy's twin sister with a hug. He looks at Sammy and gives a nod. She was always the one who got the shorter end of the stick. Sometimes Sammy wishes she could trade lives with her twin sister, see how she feels. But she's the good one, well. To herself she is, nobody else sees that.

_I'd like to ask you some questions if we can speak honestly._

_ What do you feel when you see all the homeless on the street?_

Outside there little house is a homeless man. Sammy wonders how many people, cars, buses and more passed through him. Including her own father. He seemed like the man who would do that, just walk away. She remembers when she was little, she tried to give an homeless man with a dog all her tooth fairy money (which was only five dollars) but then her father yelled at her saying he would use it for something else. Who knows if that man is still alive.

_ Who do you pray for at night before you go to sleep?_

It was always her mother to say pray to the one who gave you life above, and to hope for everyone you love is safe. Sammy's mother and her always said there prayers together. Sammy asked her father one time, he just rolled his eyes and shut the door.

_What do you feel when you look in the mirror?_  
_ Are you proud?_

_ How do you sleep while the rest of us cry?_

When Amy, Sammy's twin sister, had her heart broken by a guy, everyone was by her side. Giving her extra comfort, tissues and more. But when Sammy and he ex-boyfriend broke up, nobody comforted her. At night when everybody was asleep, she was crying her heart out.

_ How do you dream when a mother has no chance to say goodbye?_

During a court case Sammy's father invited the family to join since it was here in town. It was about a couple having there five year old son home alone. Since that is against the law I believe, she was filed to go to court. My father was against it and he won. The parents didn't even say goodbye to there child before a officer took the boy away.

_ How do you walk with your head held high?_

Yet Sammy's dad held his head high of himself winning. He always did this when he did win, no matter what the case was.

_ Can you even look me in the eye_  
_ And tell me why?_

Sammy's father looked at his family. They all smiled at him while one of his daughters snarled at him. It was Sammy.

_Dear Mr. President,_  
_ Were you a lonely boy?_  
_ Are you a lonely boy?_  
_ Are you a lonely boy?_

Back to the present. Sammy stopped her father to speak to him.

"Dad, can I talk to you for a few minutes?"

_ How can you say_  
_ No child is left behind?_

"Sure." He says with a dull look on his face.

_We're not dumb and we're not blind._  
_ They're all sitting in your cells_  
_ While you pave the road to hell._

"Well, for the past few days I've been keeping a secret from all of you and well, I wanted to tell you first."

"Alright."

"Please don't get mad!" Sammy says and sighs.

"Just tell me!" He pinches the bridge of his nose annoyed.

"I have a boyfriend..."

"Oh that's nice! What's his name-" He was caught off with Sammy's shaky and fast voice. But he heard it loud and clear.

"Her name, you mean." His eyes widened at his daughter who looked down.

_ What kind of father would take his own daughter's rights away?_

"You what?!" He stands up and tears start streaming down his daughters face.

_ And what kind of father might hate his own daughter if she were gay?_

"Dad I just-!"

"Get out! Never come back into this house, I won't have someone in my home who..." He trails off, angry. Sammy runs upstairs and starts to pack. Her evil sister smirks at her. From downstairs she can hear her mother trying to convince her father to apologize. He screams back words of hatred and anger, the tears coming down Sammy's face harder.

_ I can only imagine what the first lady has to say_

"You can't just leave her out there on her own!" Sammy's mother says with a saddened voice.

"Watch me!" He grabs Sammy hard by her arm and pushed her out the door, making her fall on the porch. He slams and locks the door and she was all by herself in the middle of the night. She wipes her eyes and begins to walk away.

_You've come a long way from whiskey and cocaine._

_ How do you sleep while the rest of us cry?_

At graduation, Sammy's girl/boyfriend breaks up with her for someone else. Sammy wasn't affected by it that much.

_ How do you dream when a mother has no chance to say goodbye?_

Word started to go around that night at the party that a new vice president was being elected due to the previous one passing away. Sammy didn't pay no attention to it since her dad and someone else was in the lead, she sips her punch. A guy walks up to her, flirting with her. Soon, they were stumbling in the hall towards the bathroom. Then, the door was locked.

_ How do you walk with your head held high?_

A few weeks later, the vice president was elected which was no use because within a few months they would have a new president.

_Can you even look me in the eye?_

Sammy's father won the election. As for Sammy? She won a nine month trip and at the end of the trip was a prize of a child.

_ Let me tell you 'bout hard work_  
_ Minimum wage with a baby on the way_

Sammy was now five months pregnant working at a restaurant, life was hard. Her job barely paid enough for her to pay her rent and buy a few groceries. She only has a crib for the baby. Her boss is so mean he doesn't let her sit down and rest. She has to buy her own food which is hard for someone who is expecting a child.

_Let me tell you 'bout hard work_  
_ Rebuilding your house after the bombs took them away_

Her father set this up. A war that didn't make any since at all. Millions of houses were destroyed and families went missing. Sammy covered her eyes as the news reporter continued.

_ Let me tell you 'bout hard work_  
_ Building a bed out of a cardboard box_

It seemed like millions of more people were becoming homeless everyday. Sammy would be going to her job and she would pass about five of them. Oh how much she wished she could help them, but money was tight. It was always tight.

_ Let me tell you 'bout hard work_  
_ Hard work_  
_ Hard work_  
_ You don't know nothing 'bout hard work_  
_ Hard work_  
_ Hard work_  
_ Oh_

_How do you sleep at night?_  
_ How do you walk with your head held high?_

It's raining when he gives his speech as the new president. Sammy is in the crowd, towards the front with her baby. She has on a black hoodie, hiding most of her face as possible along with an umbrella for the little one.

"... So God help me." Sammy's father says as the past presidents say. A roar of clapping, cheering and screaming is heard. Sammy is the only one silent. She watches as her father faces the crowd, waving at everyone and at the millions of camera's. Her sister stands beside him acting professional and her mother has gained some grey hair. He hasn't aged a bit.

_Dear Mr. President,_

He looks down at the first row, scanning everyone's face. He spots Sammy, his face goes from happy and proud to sad within seconds.

_You'd never take a walk with me._

Sammy turns on her heel fast, holding her child close. Pushing through the crowd towards her little car. She is the first one to leave. A tear rolls down her face and for once in a long time, her father lets out a tear also.

_Would you? _


End file.
